wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stars Align
Stars Align is a fanfic by Electrical-Onyx. Summary Every thousand years, the seven stars of destiny align in formation to point at Pyrrhia's highest mountaintop. And every thousand years, if a dragonet were to be hatched there, it would be granted powers beyond comprehension. A group of power-hungry creatures called Ignemns place a dragon egg at that spot to hatch the perfect dragonet. They spent years honing the dragon's skills to rise up and destroy the dragon race forever. But when the young dragonet stumbles into the world, she finds herself caught between facing a kingdom of angry Ignemns or letting her kind die out. Prologue "It is time." A hoarse voice hissed in the darkness. "Do you have the egg?" Another voice spoke, wording out her sentence as if she was very old or very tired. "Yesssss..." Another one held out a gleaming white egg into the moonlight, letting the starlight reflect off of it's smooth surface. "Place it, place it...!" The other two chanted in a very foreign rhythm. The egg-carrier gently set the egg atop an altar, on a nest made of holly branches. They quickly shuffled to the edge of the room, quivering in anticipation. Then suddenly it happened. A bright light flashed as the seven stars began to line up, one by one. The line they pointed stretched down to the planet, down to Pyrrhia, down to the mountain summit where it lit up the egg atop the altar. It lasted for only a moment, the light vanishing as soon as it came. The creatures scuttled towards the egg, examining it. A blue glow pulsed intermittently, like the eternal heartbeat of an immortal being. "Yesssssss..." The creatures whispered. They gingerly covered the egg with a blanket, and swept it out into the night. PART ONE: The Blue Egg Chapter 1: Powers of a God Rift didn't really understand anything. She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to leave, didn't understand why everyone else was so much smaller than her, and didn't understand her purpose. The Ignemns don't tell her much. Whenever she asked a question, they just hissed and ignored her until she left. But what was especially perplexing was her so called "powers". Her Ignemn caretakers always told her she had amazing powers that could change the fate of the universe, but all she really had was really sharp claws and teeth. Nothing really much about it. They kept reiterating that she was only unexperienced and had more training to come. But no matter how long she waited and waited, they always said "not yet, not yet." And she was getting tired of it. Rift paused to glance at a passing Ignemn. She went back to her scroll, resting her chin on her talons. ''Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. ''It was supposedly one of the best scrolls in the Ignepolis. There really wasn't much reference level, because there were only about ten different scrolls in the entire village. But no matter, it was required reading for young Ignemns. Dragons really were evil creatures. According to the guide, they were all greedy and cruel. SkyWings used to put dragons in an arena for no good reason and pit them to fight to the death. NightWings only though for themselves and didn't care about anything else. SeaWings would terrorize innocent sea creatures, forcing them to fear the dragons. And the RainWings, though were rather peaceful, were all lazy lumps who did nothing all day. And worst of all, every dragon hated Ignemns. In the scrolls, a long time ago, dragons chased the Ignemns out of Pyrrhia, killing so many of them that they almost died out. The Ignemns were forced to live in volcanoes, because that was one of the places that dragons never went. Only FlameWings could be in lava, but the Ignemns stayed far, far away from them. "Get out of the way!" One of the Ignemns hissed. Rift quickly scuttled to the side as the Ignemn sweeped the floor. Not having anything else to do, Rift left for her den. She listened to the click-clacking of her claws on the stone floor as the flickering light of the torches illuminated the pathways with a ghostly light, accenting the shadows on the wall. She stopped by her room, a cave marked by a star sign. Her seven-pointed star seemed so foreign compared to the other signs, which were almost unidentifiable glyphs. Almost everything about RIft was different... and she really didn't like attracting that much attention. She stood taller than a full-grown Ignemn. She had blue and red and white all over her body, and her gliders had these strange fingers on them. She had four limbs, not counting her gliders. The Ignemns blamed it on the stars. Which was a pretty pathetic excuse, considering she looked nothing at all like a normal Ignemn. But Rift trusted the other Ignemns, because they were her family and her kind. She would never try to doubt them. Someone behind Rift cleared his throat, and she jumped. "Zyk?" "Yesss, it is I. Stop acting like you have sseen a ghosssssst." Zyk the Ignemn hissed. He lashed his lava-scarred tail impatiently. "I'm sorry..." Rift whimpered. "Would you just come along? You are missssing your lessssssons." Zyk snarled. "Oh... okay." Rift stood up and nudged her scroll closed, then rolled down her doorstone and followed Zyk into the halls again. Zyk was probably her tenth instructor... Rift remembered her first one was either Sil or Gen. They just seemed to come and go, for no apparent reason. She was confused, but was not going to question it. "Quit sssstaring into space and enter the room." Zyk flicked Rift's glider with his tail to get her attention back. "Sorry..." Rift mumbled and did as he told. She sat down and wrapped her tail around her talons. In the room, there were a lot of other Ignemns, all seated and looking to Zyk. Zyk walked up to the front of the room and began the lecture. "Today, we learn about SkyWings." Zyk announced. The student chattered excitedly for a moment before laying their attention on their teacher once again. Zyk pulled out a diagram of a SkyWing from the board. Rift could feel the ripple of caprice in the crowd. SkyWings were known as being one of the worst tribes, along with the NightWings and basically every dragon. "SkyWings are fire breathers, like SandWings, MudWings, and NightWings. They produce fire through a gland here on their throats." Zyk pointed under his chin. "SkyWings have very large wings for flying. And they have scales the color of lava." PART TWO: The Timeless Dragonet PART THREE: The Deviant Soul Characters *Rift *Zyk Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Lightningstrike from RapidClan) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)